First
by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Just a collection about Stacie and Aubrey's relationship in time for the holidays. Staubrey with a dash of Bechloe for good measure. Stacie/Aubrey, Beca/Chloe, Barden Bellas.
1. Chapter 1

With the holidays in full swing, I wanted to spread some Staubrey cheer by posting a collection exploring many "firsts" in their relationship. I plan on posting a few chapters every day until Christmas Eve, so I hope you enjoy and can follow along!

Chapter 1 - First Time

Stacie bit her lip nervously as she watched Aubrey stacking chairs and reorganizing the Bellas' rehearsal space. The rest of the Bellas had already hurried out of the room, relieved Captain Posen was done torturing them for the day, but Stacie couldn't help but notice the tense set of Aubrey's jaw. She sighed, slung her bag back on the table, and walked over to the senior.

"Want some help," she asked, already grabbing a chair to stack. Aubrey gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Chloe was supposed to help, but apparently agreed to grab a coffee with Beca before her next class," grumbled Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

"Those two are getting pretty cozy."

"Between Beca's toner for Jesse and Chloe's toner for her, I'm going to have to rewrite some of the rules of what is becoming of a Bella woman," mumbled Aubrey as she dabbed her face with her pink towel. She clapped her hand over her mouth when Stacie smiled mischievously.

"So Red does have a thing for Bec. Cynthia Rose owes me twenty bucks," Stacie giggled, but her eyes widened when Aubrey grabbed her shoulders and locked eyes with her.

"You can't tell anyone what I just said. It totally slipped and it shouldn't have. No one can know," declared Aubrey and Stacie slowly nodded.

"Yea, okay, calm down, Bree. The secret is safe with me. It isn't that big of a secret though. We all know Chloe cornered Beca in the showers to get her to join. That's a bit much even for Chloe Beale." Aubrey groaned.

"I cannot believe I said that. Damn it," said Aubrey as she began to pace. Stacie grabbed her hand and pulled her back over to her. Aubrey gulped as their eyes locked again, something she tried to avoid with the freshman at all costs.

"Hey, you can trust me with this. I promise. I won't say anything, even if it means losing the bet."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Stacie repeated and Aubrey sighed in relief.

"Good, thank you, it has been a really long week and I should have never said anything," explained Aubrey.

"Is that why you hate Beca so much, because of Chloe?"

"Yes, I mean no…I don't hate Beca. I just don't like the game she is playing with Jesse and Chloe. She doesn't seem to know what she wants and I don't want Chloe to get hurt. Anyways, it doesn't matter. I have already said way too much," she informed as she sat down to retie her shoes. Stacie sat down beside her and gave a sympathetic smile.

"You know, Bree, you can talk to me. I promise not to tell anyone else and happen to be a great listener."

"I can't tell you anything else about Chloe and Beca."

"I was talking about you." Aubrey frowned in confusion and shook her head.

"I am fine."

"No, you aren't. I can tell. At first, I thought it was because of what happened at Hood Night, but that was like a month ago and you don't have an issue being in a room with me anymore." Aubrey sighed.

"I didn't have an issue…"

"It's cool. I get it. I didn't realize that was your first time with a woman and it shouldn't have been like that. To be fair, you didn't exactly seem inexperienced," teased Stacie and Aubrey blushed as she tried to hide her smile.

"Really, I wasn't that bad?" Stacie smirked and scooted closer to her.

"Didn't I make it clear I thoroughly enjoyed myself that night?" Aubrey looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Yes, but I don't know. I figured you were just being nice," she somewhat questioned and Stacie scoffed.

"You thought I was faking it? Bree, the Hunter doesn't fake it. Those orgasms were very real and some of the best I've ever had."

"Really," Aubrey asked with a smile and Stacie winked at her.

"Really, which is why I was so disappointed when you said it could never happen again. I understand you don't want to complicate things, but I do want you to know it wasn't just a random hookup for me. I do care about you, Bree, and you can talk to me. This Captain Posen hard exterior may work with the others, but I know the real you." Aubrey rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh yea, one night with me and you think you know the real me," she challenged with a twinkle in her eye that made Stacie giggle.

"One incredible, toe curling, orgasmic night with you," reminded Stacie and Aubrey cleared her throat to suppress her shiver as she thought about their pleasurable night together.

"But that's not why I know you are a marshmallow. You care about your friends and the Bellas. You also happen to be quite sensitive, which is why you try your damnedest to put up walls to protect your heart. You can talk to me, Bree. What's really going on," questioned Stacie and Aubrey sighed.

"My dad is coming in town for dinner tonight. I don't see him often and I want it to be a nice night."

"But you also have something important to tell him," suggested Stacie and Aubrey groaned.

"I don't know. I mean what if it isn't something important? Shouldn't I figure out how I feel before telling him something or announcing it to the world?"

"Are you really asking me or is that rhetorical?"

"I am asking, Stace, and be honest," said Aubrey and Stacie thought for a moment as she tried to choose her words wisely.

"I know there was alcohol involved, but you remember more about that night than you led on, right?" Aubrey blushed, but nodded.

"Yes and I am sorry for lying. I was just…"

"Protecting your heart and I get it, but that night wasn't just about lust or sex or experimenting in college. We talked a lot before the sex."

"And during," teased Aubrey to lighten the mood and Stacie winked at her.

"Oh I remember. Dirty talking Aubrey is my favorite, but back to the issue at hand. You know who you are, Bree. You always have deep down and you can't outrun it anymore. No one can tell you how to come out and we all have different experiences. I chose to come out in high school to my parents as pansexual. You have to decide what's best for you and no one can do that for you, but if this is eating at you the way I think it is, you should tell him. No matter what you decide, I am here for you and I meant what I said after. Even if you don't want more between us, I still want to be your friend."

"Thanks, Stace," she said and Stacie winked at her.

"What are Bellas for," she teased back.

"Well, I should get going. I need to shower and get ready for dinner. Talk to you later." Stacie nodded as she watched Aubrey gather her things and leave. She ran a hand through her hair and groaned as her heart did the annoying flutter it tended to do around Aubrey. She meant what she said about being there for the captain that starred in her fantasies since the moment she saw her, but a part of her wasn't sure if being friends with Aubrey was a good thing or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - First Sleepover

Stacie chopped the rest of the vegetables and put them in the pot of boiling water as her mother giggled. They were in the middle of their weekly video chat, a stipulation of her moving across the country.

"Poor EJ was cornered, but he did handle it with all the class of a Conrad and managed to get Hanae to sign the agreement in the process. Conrad Industries is officially partnering with Fushimi Tech in research. You should call and congratulate him."

"I will. I have just been busy, but that is great. See and dad thought the company would go under if I wasn't on the path he wanted." Helen rolled her eyes.

"Your father is dramatic. It is where you get it from." Stacie gasped dramatically.

"How dare you make such an accusation against me? I will have you know I am a mature, stable adult doing adult things here. Look, I am cooking," she said as she showed her pot of vegetables.

"Oh, how very independent of you, it's as if you never were able to cook for yourself at home or something. We didn't exactly force you to eat Jonah's cooking and encouraged you plenty of times to make your own meals."

"Jonah is a world-class chef. Of course I was going to eat whatever he put in front of me. It is nice to have to fend for myself a bit though. Thank you for the apartment and not going along with dad's suggestion to make me stay in the dorms. I have visited some of my friends in them and they are disgusting. You know I don't do communal bathrooms."

"I am sure the scientist in you would be calculating the germs the entire time you were in one. It is nice to see you adjusting so well to college life. How are the Bellas?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that…well….sort of. I need you to be honest with me about something."

"When am I not honest with you?"

"I know. I just need it now, even if you think it will hurt my feelings."

"Okay, ask away." Stacie turned down the heat on the stove and sat in front of the camera.

"Were you and dad disappointed when I told you I was pansexual?" Helen's eyes widened at the question and shook her head.

"No, of course not, we were a bit surprised since you only really spoke about having crushes on boys, but we raised you and your brothers to be open to sexual orientations and identities. We were briefly concerned about the prospect of never seeing you have a baby, but we are scientists, dear. We know the old traditions of reproduction are not the only options anymore. Why do you ask?"

"A friend of mine is gay and she wants to come out, but is afraid. When I was talking about it with her, I thought about my experiences and how great you two were, but then started to wonder if I could give her the right advice. I also realized we don't talk about it often."

"There really hasn't been much to talk about. You have never been one to be in a relationship for long and have never mentioned dating a woman. Is this friend of yours someone that could be more than a friend to you?" Stacie looked down.

"I don't think she is ready for that and maybe it is a bad idea. There are a million reasons why we shouldn't be together. That isn't the point though. This isn't about me or us. I am just worried about her. I keep encouraging her to come out, but what if that is the wrong advice?"

"Do you think she could be in danger if she comes out? That her parents will respond extremely if she does?"

"Her mom passed away when she was younger, but her dad is very no nonsense and conservative. They don't see each other often because of his profession and she is going to have dinner with him tonight."

"All you can do is be there for her and be the amazing young woman you are. Aubrey is lucky to have you," said Helen with a knowing smile and Stacie's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"I never said it was…"

"Come now, Anastacia, you aren't the only intellectual in the family. We are scientists. We deduce things. You speak of your captain often in our conversations and get this faraway look in your eyes when you do. You mentioned before that her father is a General in the Army as well. Is Aubrey coming out to her father tonight?"

"You can't tell anyone, not even dad." Helen scoffed.

"We both know I don't keep secrets from him, but I promise you it stays between the three of us. As for Aubrey, just be there for her and see where it goes."

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Be sure to call your father tomorrow. He and the boys arrive back home in the morning. He misses you."

"I miss him too."

"Then act like it," she suggested and Stacie smirked.

"He is the one that acts like I am a disappointment."

"You aren't a disappointment. He is disappointed in your change of plans. There is a difference. Your father has planned for you to attend MIT since you were born and up until two years ago, we thought that was your plan as well."

"It was. I just…don't you ever get tired of being the face of the company? The successful inventor, the scientist all about facts and curing the world," asked Stacie.

"No, but I also chose to be that. It wasn't expected of me at birth. It was a path I chose to go down and build. I understand why you need to be just Stacie Conrad at Barden University. On some level, your father understands too. Just don't forget that Anastacia Conrad is pretty amazing as well."

"I know, mom. I should finish up dinner. I will be sure to call dad in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too, always," assured her mother before signing off.

An hour later, Stacie was lounging on the couch waiting for the next episode of her favorite show to start up when her phone began ringing. She quickly answered, feeling her heart flutter and the butterflies in her stomach.

"Bree, hey, how are you? You okay," she asked as she sat up and frowned when there wasn't an immediate answer.

"Can I see you, please? Sorry, that was a stupid question. I am sure you have plans and…"

"Definitely, always, I mean about the seeing me thing, not the plans. Do you need me to come pick you up?"

"No, I can come to you. I am in downtown right now, but if you give me your address, I can come over…if that's okay."

"Of course, um, just let me text them to you. Come on over. I will be waiting."

"Thanks," said Aubrey before hanging up and Stacie gulped. She quickly texted Aubrey her address before hurrying around the house. She shook her head in amusement at her sudden nerves. Her apartment wasn't messy and tended to be quite tidy, but in that moment she wanted everything to be perfect for Aubrey. She grabbed a couple of mugs and placed them on the counter just in case she needed to make tea, remembering that while Aubrey preferred coffee during the day, she was a tea drinker at night. It amazed her how much she enjoyed learning those tidbits, things the rest of the Bellas didn't know about the captain, but Stacie always took the time to ask. She jogged over to her full length mirror in her bedroom and bit her lip nervously. Her face was clean of makeup, she was wearing her comfy shorts, favorite hoodie from home, and her black-rimmed glasses. She wanted to change but thought better of it. She wasn't sure what Aubrey wanted them to be, but knew at the moment she needed a friend. She looked just fine for a friend coming over and decided to sit back down to watch the rest of the episode while she waited. She was surprised to hear a knock on the door only fifteen minutes later and took in a deep breath to calm her nerves before opening it. Her heart broke when she saw Aubrey standing there, eyes puffy from crying.

"Hey," she rasped out and Stacie immediately pulled her in for a tight hug.

"What happened? Do I need to go scream at him? I can do that. The Hunter is very protective of you." Aubrey gave a small smile and shook her head as they walked over to the couch.

"No, I knew he would probably respond badly."

"What did he do? Are you hurt? If he hurt you, I swear to God…" Aubrey cupped Stacie's cheek as she shook her head.

"Of course not, my father is a lot of things, but he isn't abusive. I told him after dinner. I told him I have feelings for women the way I am supposed to feel for men. At first, he didn't believe me, so I told him the truth. I never really allowed myself to think about it growing up because I was taught girls only liked boys, but when I got to middle school, I started to realize that I was different. I thought I just didn't like anybody and that included boys, but in high school, I realized that there was something else going on. It took a couple of failed attempts at having a boyfriend in high school and college for me to realize the truth though. I am gay."

"What did he say to that?"

"He told me I was making life hard on myself and no one would accept it. No one in the family would accept this and it wasn't okay. He told me he was disappointed in my choice to be gay." Stacie shook her head in anger and gritted her teeth.

"It isn't a choice. No one chooses to have to announce to the world that they can only feel something for people they are told their entire lives not to desire. Bree, this is his loss. Not yours. I don't care how much you love him. You don't owe your father your life, your happiness, or your future." Stacie sighed when Aubrey crumbled into her arms, burying her face in Stacie's chest as the brunette stroked her hair. They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other in a mess of limbs on the couch for a while as Aubrey cried and Stacie held her close. Stacie kissed the top of her head when the sniffles slowed and Aubrey began to wipe her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I barged in here and ruined your night," apologized Aubrey, but Stacie smiled warmly at her.

"You didn't ruin anything. I am happy you called and came over. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Really," asked Aubrey and Stacie nodded.

"You are important to me, Bree. I know what it is like to have this constant weight on your shoulders. You deserve happiness."

"I am sure my weight is nothing like the pressure of being Anastacia Conrad," said Aubrey as she rested her head on Stacie's shoulder and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you knew who I was the entire time."

"I can't believe you thought you could hide it. I am your captain. It is my job to know about my Bellas."

"Is that what you call your snooping? Finding out about your Bellas," teased Stacie, which made Aubrey blush.

"No comment. Anyways, thank you for letting me come over. It all happened in hushed tones outside of the restaurant and after he left, I just didn't know what to do. I know I could have gone home or even called Chloe to come get me, but I don't know. I just didn't want that. I wanted you," confessed Aubrey and Stacie gulped when Aubrey ran a hand through her hair, pulling her closer in the process. Stacie melted into the kiss the moment their lips meshed together, missing the way Aubrey tasted and how it felt to be immersed in her, but the nagging in the back of her brain made her pull away.

"We should stop," whispered Stacie, partially hoping Aubrey wouldn't hear her. Aubrey's eyes widened and she quickly stood up.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I must have read this wrong. I should go. I…I'm sorry," said Aubrey as tears filled her eyes again. Stacie hopped to her feet and shook her head profusely as she pulled Aubrey back to her.

"Bree, no, that's not…I want you. You have to know how badly I want you," assured Stacie and Aubrey looked down as she frowned.

"Then why are you stopping right now?" Stacie titled her chin up to her and gazed into her eyes.

"Because you are vulnerable and hurting and I don't want to take advantage. I want you to stay. I just think we should take things slower. It has been a long day," explained Stacie and Aubrey slowly nodded.

"That is an understatement," she agreed.

"Then how about we get some sleep? I want you to stay…if that's what you want too." Aubrey smiled and bit her lip.

"Are you asking me to spend the night with you, Stacie," she asked in a teasing tone and Stacie laced their fingers together as she pulled her toward the bedroom.

"Come on, I'll even let you sleep in my other favorite hoodie," giggled Stacie and Aubrey smiled as she followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - First Disagreement

Stacie glanced over at Aubrey for what felt like the millionth time that night. It was the night after Regionals and the Treblemakers were throwing a party to celebrate their victory. While Aubrey was not a fan of them fraternizing with the enemy as she put it, she also agreed with Chloe that not taking them up on the invitation would look like sour grapes. So, after a grueling, early morning practice, she announced that all Bellas were expected to attend. Aubrey spent most of the night trying to distract Chloe from Beca, who was talking to Jesse, but all Stacie could focus on was the blonde.

"So the Hunter can catch feelings," called a voice behind her and she frowned in confusion when Cynthia Rose handed her a cup of beer.

"What are you talking about, CR?"

"Look, the rest of the group might be oblivious or too focused on Chloe and Beca to notice, but you aren't slick, Stace. Your eyes never leave her for long and maybe that is a good thing. If the Hunter can get Captain Posen to loosen up, maybe she will chill out and let Beca do her thing. The performance is old and tired and we all know it. Posen needs to stop being stubborn."

"She has a lot going on right now and when Aubrey has a lot going on, she clings to habits, routines. She needs control right now and nothing I say is going to change that."

"Have you at least tried talking to her," asked Cynthia Rose and Stacie groaned.

"No," admitted Stacie and Cynthia Rose frowned in confusion.

"Then how…"

"Because I know her. Things have been tense and I don't want to push it. She is stressed about ICCA."

"If you don't talk to her, one of the others will. They are tired of the early morning practices and being terrorized by her because she is always in a pissy mood. You need to handle this, Hunter, because Amy is ready to stage a mutiny." Stacie groaned, but gave a nod before downing the rest of her beer. She handed the empty cup back to Cynthia Rose before heading over to Aubrey. Chloe smiled at her when she approached and Aubrey bit her lip nervously.

"Hey, can we talk," asked Stacie and Chloe winked at her.

"I am going to get another drink," she announced before leaving them alone and Stacie cleared her throat.

"Hey, are you and I okay," asked Stacie and Aubrey crossed her arms.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you haven't returned my calls and barely respond to my texts. Or maybe because you seem pissed off all the time and are taking it out on the Bellas." Aubrey scoffed.

"I am not taking anything out on anyone. This is go time, Stacie. We don't have time to think about anything else but ICCA."  
"I heard the speech before, Bree. No more wasting time with school or work or partners, seriously? Those are your words of inspiration? The team could really use a change in pace, so maybe you should let Beca…"

"Finish that sentence and you and I will have a serious problem," warned Aubrey and Stacie sighed as she shook her head.

"Fine, have it your way, but at some point, you are going to have to deal with things instead of taking out all your frustration on the Bellas. Enjoy the rest of your night, captain," said Stacie before walking away and Aubrey gritted her teeth. Chloe walked back over to her with a disapproving look, but Aubrey stopped her before she could comment.

"Not now," said Aubrey before walking toward the kitchen in search of a drink and Chloe sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - First Fight

"We need to talk," said Stacie in such a stern voice that not even Aubrey was stubborn enough to protest. The two stared each other down as Chloe climbed off the bus and cleared her throat. The rest of the Bellas were already heading to their cars, whispering to one another about Beca and Captain Posen's fallout after their performance. ICCA was over for the Bellas, but Chloe had a feeling the aftermath was just beginning.

"I'll be in the car when you are ready," said Chloe and Aubrey gave a small nod as Stacie shook her head in disbelief. She didn't even wait for Chloe to be out of earshot before she started in on the argument that felt inevitable for the past month.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't just kick Beca out of the Bellas."

"She threw everyone off with that cheap move onstage and cost us a title!"

"Oh, come off it, Bree. Do you really think that's why we lost? Not because we did the same tired performance each round, unlike every other contender? It is because Beca tried to add something different? Not even you are that delusional right now."

"That something different tripped us up and…"

"Was it the best move ever? No. Do I wish we would have had a heads up? Sure, but she tried to tell you about the set she was working on. Instead of embracing it, you did what you always do. You shut her down like she meant nothing."

"Oh please, this isn't about Beca. You don't even care about the Bellas enough to worry about ICCA. This is about your ego, Hunter."

"My ego," exclaimed Stacie and Aubrey nodded.

"Yes, your ego, that I haven't been paying you attention for the past few weeks. For the record though, you are the one shutting things down. I kissed you that night and you pushed me away."

"I told you why!"

"We'd already slept together, Stacie. That excuse is weak."

"So instead of telling me I hurt your feelings, you just pushed me away? I thought we were fine! You were fine the next morning."

"What was I supposed to do? Pout because you wouldn't sleep with me? I was trying to be okay with it. I was, but the moment I got home, I just felt embarrassed. I practically threw myself at you and you turned me down. That doesn't matter though. You are way out of line right now. What I do as captain of this team is none of your damn business. If you can't handle me cutting Beca, then maybe you should go too," suggested Aubrey, but she regretted it the moment she saw the hurt flash in Stacie's eyes.

"You know what, maybe I will. The season is over anyways and I obviously have no reason to stick around. Have a good life, Posen," said Stacie as she grabbed her stuff and left. Aubrey looked down as tears threatened to spill from her eyes and Chloe marched over to her.

"Go after her," urged Chloe, but Aubrey shook her head. She took in a deep breath and set her jaw as she stood up straighter.

"It's for the best. I am graduating soon and she is just a freshman. I need to let her go before this gets even more complicated."

"Unbelievable," mumbled Chloe as she shook her head in disappointment and headed back over to the car. Aubrey watched Stacie speed out of the parking lot and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold and hollow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - First Spring Break

Stacie glared at her brothers as they laughed and splashed water in her direction once again. She closed her book and moved it out of the way as she sat up in the lounge chair.

"Knock it off, you asses. I am trying to read!" EJ rolled his eyes.

"Not even you get to be this nerdy. We are in Belize. Stop being a killjoy," called EJ and Derek nodded.

"Come for a swim," he suggested, but she shook her head.

"I'm good," she mumbled as she grabbed her book and settled back again.

"Usually I don't like them teasing you about being so studious, but they have a point," said her father as he sat down beside her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm either wasting my potential or being too studious. I can't win with you, dad."

"You and I know you are wasting your potential at Barden when you could be at MIT or Princeton, but that isn't what I am talking about. What is going on with you? You have been pouting since you met us at the airport."

"Nothing, I am fine. All I want to do is read and relax. Why is that such a crime?"

"Because this is your first college Spring Break and you rather curl up with a book and head to bed early than have fun. I know you are upset about the Bellas, but…"

"I am not a Bella anymore, so it doesn't matter," she grumbled and he gave a sympathetic smile as he sat down beside her.

"But this isn't about the Bellas, right? It is about Aubrey," he whispered and her eyes widened.

"What? No, Aubrey and I aren't…well, we…it is complicated. It is over," she stammered out and he smirked.

"It doesn't sound like it is over. You know, Anastacia, you have never been one to give up so easily. This girl must be special." Stacie groaned and tossed her book aside as she sat back up. She wrapped her arms around her legs and tucked her knees up to her chest as she thought about the blonde she couldn't distract herself from for long. She leaned into her father's touch as he stroked her hair.

"Like I said, she must be special, and if she is, then you need to talk to her. You obviously aren't ready to move on."

"She is so damn stubborn and hard to read."

"Good, then she can keep you on your toes. You need someone like that."

"Even if that is true, I don't know if it is worth it, dad. She kicked me out of the Bellas and even if all was forgiven, she is still graduating at the end of the semester."

"Speaking of the Bellas," said her mother as she pulled up a chair to join them. She smiled smugly, which made Stacie roll her eyes.

"What do you know and how did you find out," asked Stacie.

"That was Katherine. You know she is always keeping tabs on all things, Bella. Her daughter wants to be a Bella, so Kat likes to stay current on happenings. Rumor has it that one of the groups that beat you out had an ineligible member. The lead singer is still in high school, which disqualifies him and the entire team from competing. That means…"

"We should be in," said Stacie in shock and her mother winked at her.

"Yep, so don't be surprised if you get a call from Captain Posen soon," said Helen. Stacie hopped up and headed for their villa.

"Where are you going," asked her father.

"To grab my phone, I turned it off because I didn't want to be bothered," she called back before jogging inside. Eric kissed his wife and shook his head in amusement.

"Who knew your penchant for keeping up with Bella news would come in handy for parenting. You are right. She has it bad for this Aubrey Posen."

"Once a Bella, always a Bella. Being able to have fun with my Bella sisters in undergrad is what made it easier for me to focus and get to work during grad school. Stacie needs that too and I told you, my love. Those two have plenty of unfinished business," assured Helen as she curled up next to her husband on the lounge chair to bask in the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - First Make Up

Stacie paced back and forth as she waited impatiently for Aubrey to call her. She sent the text thirty minutes ago and knew the blonde read it, but received nothing back. It had been a whirlwind of a day between the Bellas reuniting after finding out they had a second shot at ICCA, the ensuing chaos at rehearsals, and coming together again thanks to Beca rejoining the group. After their impromptu rehearsal outside and seeing Aubrey's relieved smile, Stacie was hopeful the two could talk about what happened. It took a lot of coaxing from Chloe and even a text of encouragement from Beca, but she eventually texted Aubrey. She didn't want to have to pretend to smile and be cheery around the captain in order to put on a front for the Bellas. She wanted them to actually talk and at the very least have closure. Her eyes widened when there was a knock on her apartment door.

"Stace, it's me," called Aubrey and Stacie hurried to the door, but took in a deep breath before opening it. It didn't stop her heart from fluttering when she saw Aubrey wearing a small smile and holding the hoodie she borrowed. She held it out for Stacie and walked into the apartment.

"I know it is one of your favorites. I am sorry for keeping it for so long," said Aubrey as she began to fidget. Stacie took the hoodie and tossed it on the couch before crossing her arms.

"So that's why you came over? Just to give me back a sweatshirt?" Aubrey sighed.

"Of course not, you know that."

"Do I? I thought I knew you, but I don't know the version you have been the past few weeks. Your father is a prick, Aubrey. He doesn't deserve your love and I can't imagine what you are going through, but pushing everyone else away doesn't help anything."

"I'm not upset over my dad," she confessed and Stacie frowned in confusion as she continued.

"I mean, I am, but that isn't why I have been distant. I have been angry. I came to you, Stace, not Chloe or anyone else, you, and I am not even sure you realize how hard that was for me. I don't open up to people easily and yet it was effortless with you. That scares me." Stacie sighed and wrapped her arms around Aubrey. She smiled when Aubrey nuzzled her neck.

"I wanted you that night, Bree. I just didn't want to take advantage. You were so upset about things with your father and I didn't want that to be on your mind when we were together. I also didn't want it to be part of the memory of our first time together." Aubrey frowned in confusion.

"We've already slept together, Stace. Remember, orgasms, pillow talk…."

"We slept together, but we weren't interested in being a couple. That was our first time hooking up, but I didn't want our first time together as a couple to be because you were upset," explained Stacie and Aubrey sighed as realization dawned on her.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I thought you were saying no because you were second guessing us."

"You thought I was rejecting you and trying to let you down easily, but that wasn't it. You aren't the only one scared here. There are a million reasons for us not to be together…"

"Hey," pouted Aubrey and Stacie giggled.

"You know what I mean. You are a senior. I am a freshman. You are graduating soon and I don't even know if you plan on staying in the area. We are both Bellas. You hate my best friend…"

"Ew, since when is Beca your best friend? I thought Cynthia Rose was."

"No, Cynthia Rose is my friend that keeps trying to sleep with me."

"Yea, about that, we're going to have a talk with her about being so handsy. I am not a fan." Stacie smiled mischievously as Aubrey's hands slid down to her backside.

"What, you don't like CR trying to get the goods," teased Stacie and Aubrey smirked.

"Sorry, Hunter, but I don't share," warned Aubrey and Stacie gasped when their hips pressed together.

"Neither does the Hunter," she whispered into Aubrey's ear before kissing her neck. Aubrey cupped her face and sighed happily.

"By the way, I really want to be your girlfriend," whispered Aubrey. Stacie beamed with happiness before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and leading her toward the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - First Championship

After winning ICCA, the Bellas were on a high, which is why none of them protested too much when Cynthia Rose suggested they go to a gay bar to celebrate. Amy was ecstatic by the idea and was the life of the party the moment they walked in. Aubrey noticed Cynthia Rose asking Stacie to dance and it took everything inside of her to stay in her seat to console her best friend.

"Beca is an idiot and you deserve better," assured Aubrey and Chloe nodded as she wiped away a tear.

"I know, but I want her. This is so stupid. I knew she created the set for Jesse. I just didn't expect it to hit me so hard when they kissed."

"Well, if you are looking to get under another brunette, there is a hot one across the room that can't keep her eyes off of you. I don't usually condone one night stands, but we are ICCA champions and graduating soon. Maybe it is time for you to live a little," suggested Aubrey and Chloe glanced in the direction Aubrey nodded in. She smiled a bit when a beautiful brunette winked at her.

"She is cute."

"At least get a drink out of it," encouraged Aubrey and Chloe looked in her compact mirror to fix herself up. She was about to stand up when Beca walked over to them and sat down on a barstool. Aubrey rolled her eyes at the freshman.

"What are you doing here," questioned Aubrey and Beca frowned at her in confusion.

"Celebrating the win. What's the deal, Posen, I thought we were cool now," asked Beca as she took a sip of Chloe's drink. She made a face and looked in the glass.

"Jeez, Chlo, what are you drinking? Diesel," asked Beca and Chloe giggled as she shook her head.

"Scotch," she informed. Beca shuddered and pushed the glass away before grabbing Chloe's hand.

"Come on, I believe I owe you a dance. I am in such a good mood I might even ask the DJ to play your lady jam," teased Beca and Chloe happily nodded as she followed Beca to the dance floor. Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as she watched her best friend fall right back into her old patterns with Beca. She assumed Beca's grand gesture for Jesse would be the end of any flirting or prospect of a future for Chloe, but was apparently wrong.

She frowned even more when she heard Stacie's laugh across the bar and saw her dancing with Cynthia Rose and an unknown woman. They were both grinding on her and Aubrey was surprised by the fire it lit inside her as she headed straight for the threesome grinding on the dance floor. She wasn't sure if it was the high from the victory or her sexual frustration from not being able to sleep with her girlfriend the night before due to Chloe being adamant about sharing rooms, but something was burning inside of her. Stacie bit her lip with a smile and gasped when Aubrey slid her arm around Stacie's waist to pull her away from the two women. Stacie knew that look well and moaned when Aubrey tenderly kissed her. Cynthia Rose's jaw dropped and the rest of the Bellas whistled and cheered.

"About time," called Ashley over the music and Aubrey winked at her before turning her attention back to Stacie. She moaned when Stacie pulled her closer to dance seductively and whisper in her ear.

"You never cease to amaze me, Bree. I thought you didn't want the others to know," said Stacie as they swayed to the music. Aubrey nuzzled her neck and shrugged.

"I am tired of hiding and pretending I don't know what I want and who I want. I have the best girlfriend in the world who has been so patient with me and I am done hiding that," she informed and Stacie sighed happily as she danced with the only person to ever have her heart.

AN: I plan to post the next round of "firsts" tomorrow. Thanks for reading and feel free to let me know what you think so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - First Cabin Surprise

Aubrey groaned as she crawled into bed after the longest week of her life. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted, so she wasn't surprised when the tears prickled her eyes. She wanted to reach for her phone and call Stacie, but decided against it. She promised to call in the morning and give Stacie a night out with the Bellas without her on the brain. That was the agreement. The two spoke as often as possible all week, but both were miserable. When Aubrey graduated and accepted the job at one of the best firms in Atlanta, she never expected to end up at the Lodge at Fallen Leaves overseeing the property to prove herself to the executives. It all happened so fast. She had been with the firm for two months before the account crossed her desk. It was considered impossible, the resort was in the red and the owners already filed for bankruptcy. The firm took over the property and hours of heated discussions ensued over what to do with it, but it wasn't about the resort at all. It was about impressing the bosses and showing them why she should be in charge of her own accounts.

Aubrey was already up for promotion against the CEO's son. Both came in at the same time and neither had much experience, so she jumped at the chance to take on the account. Little did she know, that didn't just mean trips out to the property from time to time or crunching numbers and projections. The resort was different and the company needed a year assessment to see whether they should cut bait and tear it down or if there was a way to renovate and salvage what was left of it. She was given free rein to do what she wanted with the property for nine months before reporting back about her progress. In many ways, it was a dream job. She got to manage her own property, hire her own staff, and work closely with the numbers while being on site, but there was one massive downside. It took her away from Stacie.

While Stacie had her own bed in the Bella House, she rarely used it. Instead, she and Aubrey had lived together since the summer after Stacie's freshman year. It had only been three weeks since Aubrey left and it was far more of an adjustment than she prepared for. She missed the little things. She missed waking up to Stacie and cuddling for an hour before getting ready for work. She missed the notes to one another left on the nightstand when she had to work late or Stacie stayed late in the lab. She missed Lazy Sundays, the day designated for only them. She even missed tripping over Stacie's shoes by the door when she entered the apartment. She missed her girlfriend dearly and was counting down the days when she could visit her.

Aubrey settled under the blankets and grabbed her phone before turning off her lamp. She promised herself she wouldn't call or text Stacie that night, but that didn't mean she couldn't scroll through pictures of them. She gave a teary smile as she stared at her favorite picture of them in Portland on a clear summer night. They'd spent a month in Portland the summer after Aubrey's senior year and while Aubrey was happy to meet and spend time with Stacie's family, Stacie made it clear that they were also there for Aubrey to experience the Pacific Northwest. The picture was taken during a movie night in Stacie's favorite park. Stacie was holding the camera and smiling sweetly while Aubrey rested her chin on Stacie's shoulder, smiling playfully as they cuddled close. The sound of a knock on the door startled Aubrey out of her memories and she cursed under her breath, assuming it was a member of the staff coming to tell her there was a problem with a client. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself, wiped her eyes, and regained composure before opening the door. Instead of seeing Camron or another member of her team, she saw the woman she could never stop thinking about. She was speechless as Stacie stood in front of her with a wide grin and wearing a long, black coat.

"Surprise," giggled Stacie and she sighed contently when Aubrey jumped into her arms to hug her. Stacie showered her with kisses as she carried her into the cabin and kicked the door closed. Aubrey locked it and kissed her tenderly before hugging her again.

"What are you doing here? What about the first ever Bella Bash?" Stacie shrugged and nuzzled her neck.

"Bella parties are fun. Being with my girl is better. One ends with a hangover. The other ends with orgasms. It was a no-brainer," assured Stacie and Aubrey couldn't stop the tears of happiness streaking down her face.

"I've missed you so much," she cried and Stacie leaned her forehead against Aubrey's.

"I missed you too, baby, so damn much," whispered Stacie.

"How long can you stay?"

"Until Monday afternoon, my lab got cancelled and I already told Beca I am ditching practice."

"Oh I would never let you get away with that," teased Aubrey and Stacie giggled.

"Oh I know. It is a good thing my bestie is a co-captain and I can guilt her by saying not all of us get to stay in the Bella House with our girlfriend. Your bestie has turned mine into a total sap, by the way."

"So I've heard, but enough about them. What is under this coat, Miss Conrad," asked Aubrey as she reached for the sash of the coat. Stacie gave her a seductive smile.

"Find out," she suggested and Aubrey's jaw dropped when she opened the coat to reveal Stacie in nothing but black, lace lingerie that left nothing to the imagination.

"Fuck me," whispered Aubrey in awe and Stacie winked at her.

"Oh trust me, baby, I plan on it," she assured before passionately kissing Aubrey. In that moment, the weeks apart melted away, the doubts she had about the long distance's toll on their relationship dissipated, and all that was left was her love and devotion to Stacie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - First New Beginning

Stacie's eyes fluttered open as she reached out for Aubrey and realized her girlfriend was not in bed with her. She couldn't help but to pout as she sat up, but a smile crept onto her lips when she saw the tray of food on the nightstand beside her along with a small bouquet of flowers from the garden of the resort. She noticed the double doors leading to the deck of the cabin were open and put on her robe before heading outside. Aubrey was sitting in her favorite chair, scrolling through reports on her tablet, and sipping coffee. She grinned serenely when she felt Stacie pepper kisses on her shoulder and neck from behind her.

"Morning, gorgeous," giggled Aubrey as Stacie sat down in her lap. Stacie arched an eyebrow at her and pointed at the tablet.

"You are supposed to be off the rest of the week," reminded Stacie and Aubrey tossed the tablet in the other chair as she nodded.

"I am. I was just going over the numbers of the report one more time," assured Aubrey. She leaned into Stacie's touch as the brunette stroked her hair lovingly.

"Baby, you got this. The numbers are amazing. You did what no one else could have done with this place and deserve everything you are getting because of it. I still can't believe this was your plan all along. When you first told me about this place, I thought you'd lost your mind."

"So you did doubt me," teased Aubrey and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"I doubted your long-term goals and if they included me in them," confessed Stacie and Aubrey wrapped her arms around her to pull her closer.

"You are my long-term goals, Stace. I just didn't want to jinx anything by saying it out loud," admitted Aubrey as she slipped her hand under Stacie's robe to lazily trace circles on her thigh.

"I am so lucky to have you, Bree," whispered Stacie before peppering kisses over her neck again. Aubrey's eyes slid shut as her head lolled back and she enjoyed the sweet kisses her girlfriend placed along her jaw.

"I am definitely the lucky one. I get to move with you to L.A. and head the firm's new merger. We even get to take our besties along for the ride." Stacie giggled.

"Chloe and I are worried about you and Beca in a house together. I know you are a great roomie and I have no doubt Beca, Chloe, and I can live together, but you and Beca? That has yet to be seen."

"Well, if things get too intense, I am sure my amazing girlfriend can keep me distracted. Our room is on the opposite side of the house, right," questioned Aubrey and Stacie laughed.

"Yes, for the tenth time, you and I will be able to have plenty of loud, mind-altering love making sessions without Chloe and Beca hearing us. Beca is already talking about sound proofing the rooms just in case though. You two are so…"

"Don't say it," pouted Aubrey and Stacie snickered.

"Alike," she finished and Aubrey groaned.

"We are not," she whined as Stacie buried her nose in the blonde's hair.

"You are both stubborn, driven, private, and have hard exteriors, but are totally marshmallows for the people you love."

"I'm not a marshmallow," grumbled Aubrey as she nuzzled her girlfriend's neck and Stacie smirked.

"Whatever you say, babe. All I know is that I love you so much for it. Loving you is the easiest part of my life," she assured and Aubrey beamed with happiness.

"Ditto," whispered Aubrey.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - First Roommate Argument

Aubrey glanced over at Beca as the short brunette pouted on the couch opposite of her. They'd been sitting in silence ever since Stacie and Chloe left to go on their hike, promising there would be hell to pay if they returned and the house wasn't spotless again. Aubrey gritted her teeth, but spoke up, refusing to have Stacie mad at her any longer.

"Look, we live together and we are going to have to find ways to coexist. I don't know how we are going to do that, but how about we start by cleaning up the mess we made," suggested Aubrey and Beca gave a curt nod as she stood up.

"Fine," she mumbled as she began gathering the clothes strewn about the living room. She smirked when she picked up an old Barden shirt and tossed it to Aubrey.

"This is yours by the way," said Beca and Aubrey frowned.

"Why do you have one of my shirts?"

"It was in Chlo's closet and I was in a rush to get to the studio the other day. Sorry."

"No, it's…it's fine and makes sense. Chloe and I borrow clothes from each other. I borrow clothes from Stacie. It makes sense you borrow clothes from your girlfriend too."

"You know, I think that is the first time you have ever called me her girlfriend. Usually I am Hobbit or Beca. Never Chloe's girlfriend," said Beca and Aubrey shook her head.

"That's not true. I know she loves you."

"But do you know how much I love her," questioned Beca and Aubrey sighed as she looked down, but stayed silent, so Beca continued.

"Look, I know I screwed up in the beginning. I was confused and scared. I never thought I could have someone as amazing as Chloe in my life and I have watched relationships end badly. I didn't want to do that to her. I didn't think I deserved…" Beca stopped her train of thought and started collecting clothes quicker, causing Aubrey to nod in understanding.

"You didn't think you deserved her," finished Aubrey and Beca slowly nodded.

"I guess that is one thing we agree on," grumbled Beca.

"No, we don't, Beca. Look, I know I am hard on you, but it is only because I had to be there every time Chloe cried over you. I had to helplessly watch my best friend cry over you on countless occasions and I guess I am still protective of her heart even if I know you two are serious now," admitted Aubrey.

"You aren't the only one that had to watch their best friend cry and feel helpless. I know it isn't the same and you definitely came around a lot quicker than I did, but I know what it is like to be protective of your best friend's heart. We are really lucky to have them, you know?" Aubrey smiled as she nodded.

"Yea, I know we are. They are the best."

"And we are better because of them," said Beca before bending down to reorganize a stack of papers that were casualties in their argument the night before. Aubrey glanced over at Beca and decided to speak up before she lost her nerve.

"It wasn't over a meaningless pen or you being in the office," confessed Aubrey and Beca frowned in confusion.

"Then what was last night about because I am still confused?"

"I am aware that isn't just my office and of course you can use the stuff in it. I lost it because the pen you took was given to me by my father. It was a high school graduation gift," she admitted and Beca's eyes widened.

"Oh, I…Aubrey, I didn't know."

"I know and I should have just said that instead of blowing up at you. It is a bit of a sore spot for me. I know it is just a lame pen, but he gave it to me when he found out I was interested in business management. He said I would sign many contracts with it someday. Stupid, I know, but…"

"That's not stupid. I would give anything to get a gift like that from my mom," said Beca and Aubrey looked down.

"I've asked a couple of times, but Chloe and Stacie are always tightlipped about it. Your mom is alive, right?"

"Yea, just never around. She has a new family now with her new husband and his teenage son and daughter. Apparently, I am so horrible to be around that she got upgrades," said Beca as she tried to mask her tears by running a hand through her hair.

"That's…well…that's really shitty of her."

"Yea and it is really shitty of your dad to turn his back on you because of who you love."

"Sounds like we both deserve better."

"Maybe that's why we got so lucky with Chloe and Stacie. When your family sucks, the universe gets to make up for it with an amazing girlfriend and best friend," said Beca, trying her best to keep her tone light.

"Definitely would explain it," giggled Aubrey. They cleaned up the rest of the downstairs in silence and Beca sighed in relief as they plopped back down on the couches. Aubrey looked at the clock and stood back up.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't want to be banned from sex for the rest of the weekend because of last night."

"Agreed, so what should we do to win them back over?"

"Well, first, let's call a truce. We live together and while it won't always be unicorns and rainbows, it would be nice to not have to worry about tension every time we are home at the same time," suggested Aubrey.

"Definitely and I promise to do a better job of remembering where I place stuff if I take it out of the office."

"Thanks, so how about we get brownie points by making them breakfast? You know they will be hungry after the hike and I know Stacie loves your French toast."

"Cool and I hear you make the best cheesy eggs and grits. Maybe if we wow them with our cooking prowess, they'll reconsider being pissed at us."

"Let's hope so because I don't want to spend another night getting the cold shoulder."

"Or the jut butt," grumbled Beca and Aubrey couldn't help but laugh.

"The what," she laughed and Beca blushed as she giggled.

"When Chlo is mad at me, the moment she is in bed she turns her back and juts out her butt. I love that butt. It should be illegal to use against me," explained Beca.

"Definitely should be illegal. Stacie won't even let me cuddle with her and it makes for a very long, cold night. We better add bacon. It makes everything better."

"Agreed," said Beca as they hurried to the kitchen to make breakfast before their girlfriends arrived back from their hike.

AN: I had a lot of fun writing this one. I find Beca and Aubrey's dislike of each other pretty funny. Let me know what you think so far and keep an eye out for the last three chapters soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - First Blessing

Stacie couldn't stop smiling as she walked out of the planetarium with Aubrey. Her girlfriend laced their fingers together with a giggle and amused shake of her head as she pulled her to the side.

"Okay, you were right. That actually did get me into the holiday spirit…in a nerdy type of way. Who knew a holiday light show in a planetarium would be so festive," teased Aubrey and Stacie gasped dramatically.

"Did my girlfriend, Aubrey Posen, just admit I was right? It is a Christmas miracle. God bless us, everyone," teased Stacie and Aubrey playfully nudged her.

"Hey, I can admit when you are right about something. It just doesn't happen very often," quipped Aubrey and Stacie smiled smugly.

"Only you would try to go toe to toe with a genius."

"Intellect is a highly subjective thing," reminded Aubrey as she pulled Stacie into her arms.

"Really, because I have the I.Q. tests and Mensa membership to prove it," said Stacie and Aubrey's eyes widened.

"You never told me you have a Mensa membership!" Stacie shrugged and wrapped her arms around her.

"It isn't all people think it's cracked up to be, just a bunch of intellectuals talking about being intellectuals."

"And with that comment, I know we are in Portland." Stacie frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean," she asked as Aubrey began stroking her hair.

"Did you know that you downplay your intelligence even more when you are home, but in a different way? At Barden, you relied on the Hunter to mask the sexy nerd with a soft spot for astronomy. In L.A., you talk more about the research of others than your own, but any time we are in Portland, you downplay the importance of your intelligence, like it is just a personality trait or birthright," explained Aubrey and Stacie looked down.

"I was born with it. I didn't exactly have to learn to be smart."

"Stace, you are the smartest person I have ever met and I am not just talking about your research. You have an emotional intelligence and you sense things about people. I happen to be ridiculously attracted to your intelligence. You don't need to downplay it."

"I know that and one of the reasons I fell so in love with you is that you never pressure me to be anyone but me. Being back here just reminds me of who my family wants me to be, Anastacia Conrad, the heiress and lead scientist at Conrad Industries."

"Would that be so bad? You love the research your family does."

"I do and I love my family. You know that. I definitely don't want them to think I am not grateful. They are amazing. I just want my own path, you know? Not one that was decided for me at birth."

"I get that and you deserve to do what makes you happy. Just know that you can find a compromise with your father about the business and I will support you no matter what."

"I love you," Stacie whispered before hugging her and Aubrey smiled.

"I love you too, baby. So much that I am even willing to sit through one more show if you want," she offered and Stacie beamed with happiness.

"Really," she asked and Aubrey giggled at her excitement.

"It looks like Dark Universe is about to start and while I know nothing about Neil deGrasse Tyson, I know he is your favorite scientist, and is the narrator of the film."

"He is not my favorite scientist. I could never just pick one. He is my favorite celebrity astrophysicist."

"Is that actually a category," teased Aubrey and Stacie nodded as she pulled her back toward the planetarium.

After an evening at a Christmas festival with the family, followed by dinner at one of Portland's best and most exclusive restaurants, Stacie and Aubrey were exhausted. Aubrey wasn't surprised when Stacie curled up beside her and fell right asleep, but Aubrey was still wide awake. While her body was tired, her brain was wired and racing with thoughts, concerns, and possibilities. She managed to prop a pillow up beside Stacie and get out of bed without waking her. It always made her smile that Stacie would reach out for her. As if on cue, the brunette wrapped an arm around the pillow and pulled it closer before falling into a deeper sleep. Aubrey kissed the top of her head, put on her robe, and crept out of the room to head downstairs. The mansion was still dimly lit by the interior Christmas lights and decorations, making it easier for her to make her way to the kitchen. She smiled sheepishly when she entered and saw Helen standing over the stove.

"Mind some company," she questioned and Helen smiled warmly at her.

"Of course not, I was just about to make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Sure and I will take one of those cookies as well," said Aubrey with a knowing smile that made Helen laugh.

"Busted," she giggled and handed Aubrey a cookie before taking a bite of her own.

"Stacie gets her sweet tooth from you. We always keep at least one type of cookie in the pantry at home," informed Aubrey as she sat down on a stool by the kitchen island.

"She has been that way since she was a child. It gave me an excuse to keep the cookie jar full. I plan to give it to the two of you when you have your first child," said Helen as she put the lid back on the cookie jar. Aubrey coughed and nearly choked on her cookie. Helen smiled slyly.

"Unless of course you don't plan to have any," she added and Aubrey cleared her throat as she shook her head.

"No, I mean of course…I mean no meaning no to the idea we wouldn't have…yes…I believe the answer is yes….I think," stammered Aubrey and Helen laughed.

"I think this is the first time I have actually seen you flustered. You are such a poised young woman. It is nice to see you flail a bit." Aubrey huffed.

"Well Conrad's tend to fluster me," she grumbled and Helen patted her back.

"I was just teasing you. I know you and Stacie plan on having children, which is why I am wondering what is taking you so long to ask Eric and I what you've wanted to since you arrived a couple of days ago." Aubrey's eyes widened.

"What do you mean," she asked as Helen poured them each a cup of tea.

"You know, most people assume Stacie gets her logic-based intelligence from me, but she actually gets it from her father. I may be the neuroscientist in the family, but Eric calculates and assesses based on logic far more. She gets her interpersonal intelligence from me. I am successful in my research due to my ability to sense things about people."

"And your ability to discover new techniques, systems, and technologies to better map out the brain," said Aubrey and Helen winked as she sat down beside her.

"That does help," she agreed with a giggle. They were silent for a moment as Aubrey mulled over how to proceed and Helen squeezed honey into her tea. Aubrey took in a deep breath to calm her nerves before speaking up.

"I want to ask Stacie to marry me and I know our relationship isn't exactly traditional, but I do believe in some traditions, no matter how outdated they may seem. I want your blessing and Eric's as well," she confessed.

"You found the love of your life and want to exchange vows. That sounds like a pretty traditional relationship to me."

"I love her very much, more than I ever thought I could love someone and I promise that I want to give her everything she deserves in life," added Aubrey and Helen turned to face her.

"Then I just have one more question for you to answer before you can have my blessing." Aubrey took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Ask away," she said.

"Do I get grandbabies or what?" Aubrey couldn't help but to laugh and Helen giggled as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Of course I want babies with Stacie."

"And of course you have my blessing. I've known since the day she brought you home to meet us that you would be in the family. It will be nice to officially have another daughter," said Helen as tears of happiness filled Aubrey's eyes.

"You've always treated me like one of your own and I love you for that," confessed Aubrey. Helen cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"You deserve everything you want in life as well, Aubrey, and that includes a family that accepts you for who you are. I cannot wait for the wedding. When do you plan on proposing?" Aubrey sighed in relief.

"I want it to be after the holidays and once things calm down a bit. I also want it to be a surprise. You know how hard Stacie is to catch off guard." Helen smirked.

"Oh I know. It was next to impossible trying to hide her Christmas presents when she was a child. She never believed in Santa and deduced at the age of five that no corporation could sustain the energy levels to run that type of business at the North Pole." Aubrey laughed and shook her head.

"I guess calling it magic was out of the question."

"Have you met my daughter," Helen teased back and Aubrey giggled.

"Well, she does love Harry Potter."

"Yes, but she doesn't believe Harry Potter is real. Do you know how hard it was even getting her to go see Santa at malls? Her brothers were adamant about it. They didn't fully believe, but loved the theatrics of it all. Not Stacie, she thought it was absurd to stand in line to sit on the lap of an old man who wasn't her grandpa."

"So what did you do?"

"We explained to her that it wasn't about the logic of it all. Some things are for fun, to immerse yourself in the make belief. She conceded that, but only after being assured she could have a candy cane and we would go get gingerbread after."

"Thank God she can be lured with sugar."

"Indeed," said Helen as she shook her head at the memory.

"Do you think she will say yes," asked Aubrey in a small voice and Helen smiled warmly at her.

"Without a doubt, so don't let that Posen head of yours get in the way or wait too long. I won't pry, but I also know you tend to overthink things. She loves you so much. Just ask her," encouraged Helen and Aubrey sighed in relief.

"Okay, I will after the holidays. Now I just need Eric's approval."

"You don't need it, but you will most certainly get it. You should ask him when you go for your jog together tomorrow. He is already expecting it. He thought you two were already engaged and was quite disappointed at Thanksgiving."

"Really?" Helen scoffed.

"It is so obvious you two are made for each other. We expect nothing less than you being a permanent member of the family. I know the boys feel the same way, but just in case you missed the signs, welcome to the family, Aubrey," said Helen as she pulled her in for a tight hug. Aubrey sighed in relief and hugged her with a bright smile. She always thought Stacie was lucky to have such an amazing family and it was starting to dawn on her that they were now her family as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - First Coachella

Aubrey could feel her heart thundering in her chest as she sat in one of the V.I.P. tents with Chloe. Stacie was across the room with Beca being introduced to Alessia Cara and the members of the Chainsmokers. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend effortlessly make the group laugh and Chloe nudged her shoulder with a knowing smile.

"You're going to do it tonight, aren't you," asked Chloe and Aubrey took in a shaky breath as she thought about the ring pouch currently sitting at the bottom of her purse. She felt like she spent most of their first day at Coachella checking to make sure the ring hadn't fallen out or gotten lost.

"I don't think I can wait any longer. I've known for so long. It feels like an eternity."

"Well, you did ask for her parents' blessing four months ago. It has been a while, Bree," teased Chloe and Aubrey groaned.

"What if this isn't the right moment? I mean proposing at Coachella? Really?"

"It isn't like you are plastering it on one of the screens. This is a big moment for the both of you. You are in great places and I think this is perfect. She won't even expect it because she is distracted by all the glitz and glamor."

"Okay," agreed Aubrey and Chloe clapped happily.

"What are you so excited about," asked Stacie as she and Beca walked back over to them. They sat down on the couches and Aubrey glanced over at her best friend, but knew Chloe wouldn't miss a beat.

"I just can't believe we are at Coachella. This is bucket list stuff and we are here schmoozing with the stars because my girl is aca-awesome," giggled Chloe before tenderly kissing Beca.

"Not aca-awesome," whined Beca with a teasing smile and Stacie smiled at them before wrapping her arms around Aubrey.

"You okay, baby? You seem distracted," said Stacie and Aubrey nodded. She kissed her sweetly and gave her a wink.

"Just a bit overwhelmed," she answered somewhat honestly and Stacie gave her a wink.

"I know you aren't the biggest fan of massive crowds, so how about you and I sneak away for a bit before Calvin's performance," suggested Stacie. Aubrey stood up and held out her hand, which Stacie happily took.

"We'll be back later," called Stacie over her shoulder and Beca gave them a thumb up while Chloe winked at Aubrey. The couple headed out of the tent and walked hand in hand around the grounds as the sun began to set. Aubrey couldn't help but stare at Stacie in awe of how beautiful she was. The California sun complemented her and Aubrey didn't think it was possible, but sun-kissed Stacie with tanned skin and streaks of light brown in her hair was even more breathtaking than she ever imagined.

"I don't know how I got so damn lucky," Aubrey mumbled and Stacie blushed when she heard the words. She stopped and wrapped her arms around Aubrey as she rested their foreheads against one another.

"I can say the same about you, Bree. I am so proud of you."

"Me? You are the one already about to complete grad school and ready to take on the nerd world," teased Aubrey and Stacie giggled.

"You are pretty nerdy yourself, Miss Posen. I can't believe you already made partner. All those nights apart totally paid off and now I get you whenever I want. Partners don't have to travel as much, right," questioned Stacie and Aubrey smiled as she nodded.

"Right," assured Aubrey.

"Which means maybe you and I can start looking for a place of our own now. I know my dad wants us to move up to Portland, but I love it here, and while he will never admit it, I can do my work from the site in Burbank."

"I am pretty sure he is kicking himself for opening a subsidy in L.A. now," giggled Aubrey and Stacie nodded.

"To be fair, that was in the works when I was in high school. I just helped it flourish by doing most of my research there instead of at UCLA. So, what do you say? Want to be my permanent roomie?"

"I thought I already was," challenged Aubrey and Stacie nipped at her bottom lip before nodding.

"Good point," she moaned. Their lips meshed together in a sweet kiss that quickly turned passionate and Stacie rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder when they pulled apart.

"Even after all these years, you still make my head swim," whispered Stacie and Aubrey smiled serenely. She buried her nose in Stacie's hair, inhaling to take in the sweet scent of perfume mixed with what she could only describe as distinctly Stacie. She opened her eyes and noticed the sun was in the perfect phase of setting, creating streaks of pink, orange, purple, and red in the sky. The festival stages were in the backdrop with the couple having walked away from the crowds for a moment of peace. Golden light showered over them with long shadows casted by the sun and the breeze swirled around. In that moment, she no longer was hesitant or nervous. She didn't worry about Stacie's answer or if the timing was right. With Stacie's eyes closed, basking in the moment of quiet together, Aubrey slipped her hand into her small purse and sighed in relief when she felt the familiar fabric of the pouch. She opened it and looped the cool metal of the diamond ring on her index finger before pulling her hand back out. She kissed the top of Stacie's head, effectively getting her attention and causing her eyes to flutter back open. They widened when they saw the diamond sparkling in the golden light and her head darted up to search Aubrey's eyes, wanting to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Anastacia Marie Conrad, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?" Tears filled Stacie's eyes as she happily nodded and jumped into Aubrey's arms. Aubrey laughed and cupped her backside as Stacie wrapped her legs around Aubrey waist.

"Yes, yes, always yes," giggled Stacie as she showered her with kisses. They kissed and held each other close, reveling in their moment for as long as possible, before Stacie hopped down and started laughing. Aubrey smiled in amusement at her sudden outburst.

"What," she questioned and Stacie sighed happily as she shook her head.

"I should have known. You are so competitive that even when you don't know, you still have to win," teased Stacie and before Aubrey could question her, she pulled a diamond ring out of her pocket.

"I was going to propose tonight when we got home, but something told me to bring it with me just in case," she informed and Aubrey's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you were going to propose," laughed Aubrey and Stacie nodded.

"I guess great minds think alike," teased Stacie as she got down on one knee. Aubrey beamed with happiness at the gesture and gave Stacie her hand.

"Aubrey Elizabeth Posen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife," she asked formally and Aubrey happily nodded as Stacie slipped the ring on her finger. Aubrey pulled her up and showered her with kisses.

"I love you," she cried and Stacie used her thumb to wipe the tears away from her cheeks.

"I love you too. Now, put that ring on my finger so I can show it off."

"Oh, right," laughed Aubrey and Stacie grinned from ear to ear when Aubrey slipped the diamond ring on her finger.

"Perfect fit," whispered Aubrey in relief and Stacie kissed her.

"Just like you," she assured before capturing her lips again. Neither knew how long they stayed that way, wrapped in one another kissing and basking in their moment, but the sound of Beca's voice made them pull apart.

"Found them, jeez guys, we thought we lost you. Come on, Calvin's set is about to….are those rings," exclaimed Beca and Chloe nodded happily as she jumped on both of them.

"You're engaged," she cheered and Beca frowned in confusion.

"Wait, Chlo knew about this? Why didn't I know," asked Beca and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Because while you are one of the most private people I know, you absolutely suck at keeping secrets. You get all jumpy and Aubrey would notice within minutes of being around you," explained Stacie and Beca begrudgingly nodded in agreement.

"True, but I would never have told. I would have just made up some story about being stressed about the album, which is totally true," defended Beca. Chloe giggled.

"Well, to be fair, I had no clue that Stacie was proposing and only knew about Aubrey because I caught her trying to hide the ring bag," admitted Chloe and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Yea, do you know how hard it is to have privacy and try to hide stuff living with you three? It is next to impossible because someone is always home. I knew I had to take the chance though with Stacie out of the house. Beca was in her own little world with her headphones on, so I thought I was in the clear until Chloe came home from the dance studio early," explained Aubrey and Stacie kissed her cheek.

"Then I guess it is a good thing we are looking for own our place," she said.

"What," shrieked Chloe and Beca. Aubrey gave Stacie a look and she smiled sheepishly.

"Which we were going to announce later," she added and Aubrey nodded.

"We aren't moving right this moment and you know the housing market in L.A. is ridiculous, so we will have plenty of time together still as roommates, okay," said Aubrey and Chloe pouted, but nodded.

"Fine. You better be glad I am so happy for the two of you right now. Congratulations," she said as she hugged them and Beca joined in as well.

"We love you guys," added Beca.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - First Home

Aubrey loved moments like this, tangled up in the sheets on a Saturday morning with no plans or anything to do. These moments were rare and today's was the first of many rare moments in their new home. With the wedding three months away, she knew they would be busy making arrangements, finalizing plans, and dealing with the drama that was bound to ensue, but for today, they were alone in their new home without a worry in the world. She vowed to keep it that way, refusing to let what happened the previous day ruin their newfound freedom. While she loved living with Chloe and, even though she would never admit it out loud, enjoyed becoming closer to Beca, nothing could prepare her for the way it felt to wake up in their bedroom in their house together. The past day had been a whirlwind of movers, furniture arranging, and unpacking, but by nine that night, they managed to get everything into their home. They were so tired they crumbled into bed after a quick shower and curled up together, falling asleep within minutes. She could feel Stacie begin to stir beside her and smiled when her fiancée snuggled closer to her as she slowly woke up. Aubrey kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"Morning, baby," whispered Aubrey and Stacie sighed contently.

"Morning, what time is it?"

"Ten, we have the whole day to ourselves. What do you want to do," she asked with a smile since she already knew the answer.

"You mean besides you," asked Stacie and Aubrey shook with mirth.

"Besides me."

"Nothing," mumbled Stacie as she nuzzled her neck.

"Sounds good to me. Tonight, we can order takeout and watch Dr. Who," suggested Aubrey, causing Stacie to grin even more.

"Who is the nerd now, babe," teased Stacie.

"Still you, but you have rubbed off on me a bit."

"Speaking of rubbing off," said Stacie as she rolled on top of her and slid her thigh between Aubrey's, getting a giggle out of the blonde.

"Ready to christen the bedroom," teased Aubrey and Stacie smirked as she peppered kisses on her collarbone.

"And the shower, and the kitchen, and the living room….I wonder how sturdy the desk is in the office." Aubrey bit her lip as she sighed happily.

"I love you so much," she whispered as she gazed into Stacie's eyes and Stacie began stroking her hair.

"I love you too. I can't believe I get you for the rest of my life. You and me forever, no matter what, Bree," assured Stacie and Aubrey cupped her face, sensing the concern in her tone.

"I am fine, baby."

"That's what I am worried about."

"I am serious, Stace. I know I shouldn't be, but I am. He doesn't get to take away my happiness anymore. He does have impeccable timing though," she admitted and Stacie shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe he just called you out of the blue like that."

"Elijah Harrington's son was killed in combat last week. Apparently, it got him to thinking about family."

"Jesus," whispered Stacie as she rested her forehead on Aubrey's shoulder.

"Yep."

"I know you said we don't have to talk about it now, but what do you want to do?" They lay in silence as Aubrey mulled over the question and her options and Stacie waited patiently, playing with a strand of Aubrey's hair all the while.

"Nothing, not yet anyways, I don't want to drop everything just because he finally contacted me. That isn't fair to me or you. I love my life and I am so happy right now. I came to terms a while ago that my father wouldn't be walking me down the aisle and I am not just going to drop everything because he decided to pencil me into his schedule. Today is about you and me and our beautiful home, our beautiful future together. What happens with my father can wait," assured Aubrey and Stacie smiled adoringly at her.

"You are so amazing, Bree," she said before tenderly kissing her. Aubrey nuzzled her neck and smiled.

"That is only because I have you in my life. I never imagined being this happy, Stace. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now, how about we start our morning off right with a nice, hot shower in our new bathroom," she suggested and Stacie bit her lip with a seductive smile.

"I love the way you think, baby," she giggled and rolled out of bed as she held her hand out to her fiancée. Aubrey laced their fingers together and kissed the top of her hand as they headed toward their bathroom. In that moment, all that mattered was them and she knew it would be the first of many long showers they shared in their home.

AN: The End! I hope you enjoyed all the Staubrey love! Should there be more "firsts"? Which one was your favorite? Let me know what you think and feel free to share some firsts you would love to see if there are more in the future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
